The Power of Lust
by Monroe-Militia
Summary: Jeremy mistakenly drinks Monroe's special scotch and discovers some strange side-effects. Crack!fic


Jeremy took a drink of scotch before his forehead creased in confusion and he set his glass back down. It was clear that there was something off about his drink, something with an oddly pleasant flavour that he couldn't quite put his finger on the source of, but he wasn't sure of what that thing might be. He didn't think that his drink had been poisoned or drugged, judging by the taste at least, but he still didn't drink the rest.

Little did he know that it wasn't just any scotch. It was the scotch that Monroe had spent a fortune on. The scotch that made whoever drank it irresistible to whoever looked at them. Monroe had been saving it with the intent of using it, after he found Miles, to try to convince him to come back.

* * *

><p>Jeremy didn't notice anything out of the ordinary until he walked into the general's office. Monroe usually just glanced up at him before focusing back on the work on his desk, but not this time.<p>

The general's attention was fully focused on Jeremy as he stared, seemingly mesmerized, over at him with his mouth slightly agape. From the way he was staring, you would think that Miles had come back, dressed as Fabio, ready to make things up to Monroe through sexual favours.

Jeremy cleared his throat a little before asking, "Sir? Are you alright?"

"Never been better, Captain," Monroe responded before wetting his lips with tongue.

"Okay?" Jeremy asked. He wasn't entirely convinced, especially since he wasn't sure that the other man had blinked since he had spotted him, but Jeremy wasn't about to argue with his boss. "You called me in here for something?"

"I did?" Monroe questioned. "But I suddenly can't remember what that reason was."

"Should I come back later then, or…?" Jeremy trailed off.

"No, you should definitely stay here," the general insisted.

"Alright," Jeremy responded as he sat down on the other side of the desk and struggled to maintain his composure. He was starting to wonder if he really had been drugged as Monroe placed his hands on the desk and leaned forwards as far as he could before sniffing the air around Jeremy.

Jeremy forced himself to act as though his employer, completely unsubtly, smelling him wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

"Why do you smell so unusually good, Captain?" Monroe questioned seriously. "Did you do something different today?"

"Not that I can think of. Are you sure that you're feeling alright, sir?"

"Actually I'm feeling a bit thirsty," Monroe confessed. "How would you like to stay and have a drink with me?"

Jeremy didn't even get the chance to accept the offer before the general had already grabbed a liquor bottle and a set of glasses. He poured a couple of inches into one glass before filling the other to the brim and pushing it across the desk towards Jeremy.

"Sir, are you trying to get me drunk?" Jeremy questioned.

"Don't be ridiculous," the general told him with a shake of his head. "…Drink up. And that's an order."

While Jeremy had been struggling to capture Monroe's attention, the general hadn't shown the slightest interest in him. It had been all about Miles, so Monroe's behaviour was catching the captain particularly off-guard.

He downed the glass and set it down again before commenting, "You do realize that you don't have to get me drunk, don't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Monroe insisted as he moved to sit on the edge of his desk and poured the captain another glass, although his own remained untouched.

"You're right," Jeremy responded sarcastically. "This is clearly me misreading the signs. You're not interested at all, right? I should go."

He didn't even get halfway out of his chair before Monroe was urgently stopping him.

"Hold on a second," he insisted as he rose to his feet in an attempt to block the other man from leaving. "Do you want me to be interested?"

Jeremy responded by standing up and bringing his lips to the general's.

He wasn't entirely sure what response, he had been expecting, but it wasn't for Monroe to kiss him back as if the only air left on the planet resided inside of Jeremy's mouth. Jeremy staggered forwards a step when the other man wrapped one arm tight around his neck, while his other hand tugged roughly at his hair, as he pulled the captain towards his desk.

Monroe knocked the two glasses off of his desk, sending scotch spilling onto the floor along with shards of broken glass, before pushing Jeremy back first onto it.

As his employer began to frantically unbutton the captain's shirt, Jeremy had to wonder if the first scotch had been drugged after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review! This story is dedicated to SciFiDVM as part of a secret Santa present.**


End file.
